The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Big Kahuna’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar is a seeding originating from a planned breeding program. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary plants.
This new Echinacea cultivar is distinguished by:                1. large inflorescences of melon orange to bicolor melon orange and peach ray florets,        2. red orange cones,        3. early bloom time,        4. a compact, upright habit with excellent stem count, and        5. excellent vigor.        
Compared to Echinacea ‘Flame Thrower’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,932), the new cultivar is a smaller plant, the inflorescences are larger, and the flower color is bicolor melon orange and peach rather than red and orange.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Katie Saul’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,783), the new cultivar has larger flowers, shorter habit, and ray florets of bicolor melon orange and peach rather than soft peach and rose.
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.